


Surprise

by ageless_aislynn



Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Their intimate evening is interrupted.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Harrison, is something wrong?" Caitlin said, curled up next to him on the couch beneath the thick blanket. Fire blazed in the hearth as rain drummed on the glass panes over their heads.

"What makes you ask that?" he murmured, his fingers never ceasing their steady stroking through her hair.

She didn't lift her head from his chest but he could imagine the tiny worry lines that would've appeared between her brows. "There seemed to be a lot of tension at work today," she went on. "Barry and Cisco were really distracted. What do you think--?"

Just then, something crashed through the window and exploded, sending a continual shower of sparks into the air. Barry phased through the front door and appeared before them in a burst of yellow lighting. "Caitlin, get away from him!"

Startled, she looked at Harrison and realized that, whatever the device was, it was somehow holding him immobile.

"Barry, what in the world is going on here?" she exclaimed and then yelped as he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the couch. She quickly snatched hold of the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Unfortunately for Harrison, he was left stark naked. 

For a moment, that seemed to throw Barry's planned speech off-track. "Um, he's… He's - er - wow."

The gleam in Harrison's eyes managed to suggest a smirk.

"This is crazy," Caitlin objected. "You're interrupting an obviously _private_ moment here. What's going on?"

Barry cleared his throat, seeking to achieve the tone he'd had when he first arrived. His face, however, was turning as red as his Flash suit. He reached out and swept her behind him. "He's not who you think he is. His name is Eobard Thawne and he's the Reverse Flash!"

Inexplicably, his nemesis's smirk became triumphant at the declaration. Then he felt a blast of cold air, as if a storm had suddenly swept through the house. He looked back, watching in shock as Caitlin transformed, her hair shifting to a silvery white and her eyes to pale blue. Daggers of ice manifested in both of her hands.

"Here I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know," she purred.


End file.
